


Exposure

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: A paparazzi photo threatens Chris and Sebastian’s relationship.





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my Everest. Big thanks to @ravensonata for helping me through it and being an all around fantastic beta reader and friend! I’m not going to lie, this one is angsty. But the emotional journeys of our two favourite guys is worth it. Enjoy :)

Sebastian sat in his publicist’s New York office. 

“I have something I think you’re going to want to see,” she said holding an ominous manila folder in her hand.

_Fuck._

A pit formed in his stomach. He felt a sweat break out on his palms.

He had wrongfully assumed she had called him in to go over the promo tour schedule for his latest film release, which was set to begin in a few weeks. 

The concerned tone of her voice should’ve tipped him off when she called him early that morning. But it wasn’t his fault he had been distracted. Chris had been saying his goodbyes before he headed out to LA; nibbling on his neck and giving his sensitive skin soft pleasurable sucks. He was only human. 

His knee started bouncing involuntarily, a deep crease furrowing his brow. His nervous fingers looking to run themselves through his long bangs. Instead they came into contact with his newly buzzed locks.

So when Melinda placed the thin manila folder on her desk and slid it towards him, he had not exactly been prepared. He took the folder in his hand, the light weight of the paper masking the gravity of the document inside. He flipped it open. Her insistence that he come to see her in person as soon as possible was suddenly beginning to make a lot more sense. 

Staring back at him were two glossy photos. The top photo of himself, cigarette in hand talking to a man wearing a ball cap and a bomber jacket. Hardly a crime. 

He slid the first photo behind the second and saw a picture similar to the first, with one striking difference. In this photo, he was kissing the man in the bomber jacket.

The man’s face wasn’t visible in either shot due to the ball cap he’d been wearing and the angle of the photographer; but there was no mistaking that he, _Sebastian Stan_ , was making out passionately with _someone_. 

The photo probably wouldn’t be considered anything scandalous to the average New Yorker, public displays of affection were everywhere you looked, but his insides tightened nonetheless. 

The photo was burning his hands through the folder. He tossed it onto Melinda’s desk, unable to hold it any longer. 

Being caught in a serious lip lock was a surefire headline. Sebastian knew the question of _who_ he was kissing wouldn’t be far behind.

They had been out celebrating Chris’ independent film wrapping production. The gathering had been a private party at the hole in the wall in SoHo. Only the small cast, a couple crew members and some of Chris’ industry friends in attendance. Seb had stopped by after a long day on set to support his boyfriend. 

_“Thanks for coming tonight,” Chris said as he and Seb stepped out of the bar and onto the quiet New York street; he lit his cigarette._

_“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Sebastian replied smiling, but his eyes drooped from fatigue; his body propped up against the side of the building, Chris facing him._

_“It really means a lot, I know you had a long day filming,” Chris insisted. “I almost didn’t recognize you with your new haircut.” He reached out to touch it._

_“Looks good, but I’m not going to lie, I’m going to miss pulling on your hair while you blow me,” he said as he took another drag on his cigarette._

_“Sorry, Evans. I guess my tongue will just have to come up with other ways to make up for my lack of hair.”_

_“Oh yeah? Let’s test that theory.” Chris took Seb’s head in his hands, his fingers raking through the newly shortened strands. He pressed their mouths together in a firm kiss. Sebastian’s tongue nudged its way inside of Chris’ mouth and began a quick but tantalizing tease._

_The two men broke apart, chests heaving. “Ok, I guess I’ll just have to make do,” Chris said in jest._

_“We better get back to the party. They’re going to wonder where their amazing director took off to,” Sebastian cautioned, his cheeks flushed._

_“If you think your tongue is done for the night, you’re sorely mistaken,” Chris replied as they made their way back inside the bar._

—

Looking at the photo now, he could still feel the sting of his lips and the way Chris’ fingers had felt running through his hair. His skin warmed at the memory. The street had been quiet, not a person in sight, or so he and Chris had thought.

“Uh, why are you showing me this, Melinda?” Seb asked, trying to keep the tone of his voice as neutral as possible. He tossed the manila folder and the two incriminating photos on her desk.

“You mean besides the fact that you’ve been photographed making out in public, with _a man_?” Melinda rolled her eyes.

“How did you get these?” he asked, gesturing to the photos laying haphazardly on her desk.

She inhaled a deep breath, probably annoyed that he wasn’t being more forthcoming. Seb himself could have really used some oxygen at that moment, his lungs weren’t working properly. 

“I have connections with a couple of the magazine editors. When they have money shots of one of my clients they let me know, as a professional courtesy. In turn, I get them exclusive interviews when news breaks. In this case, the editor was hoping I could identify the mystery man in the photo,” she explained slightly exasperated.

“Now, I told him I had no idea who it could be, but that I’d talk to you about a statement.” She stared right at him, not breaking eye contact. “Obviously they’d rather have two names in the headline, sells more copies, I suppose. I told him I’d see what I could do. He said they’re running with the story within 48 hours. Regardless, we have a situation on our hands.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Now I’m not here to judge what my clients do in their private lives,” Melinda said. “But this is a bombshell, Sebastian, your face is about to be the front page spread of a gossip rag. And it won’t be long before someone else goes digging.”

“There’s nothing to dig for, it was just a hook up at a bar,” Sebastian explained, hoping he was convincing enough, so she’d drop it. He needed some air. All the oxygen had been sucked out of Melinda’s office. He rose without saying another word.

His feet hit the pavement of the busy street, his phone already in his hand. He was sure his sudden departure had confirmed Melinda’s suspicions that it wasn’t just a random hook up, but right now he didn’t care. He was desperate to talk to only one person, the other man in the photo. The man who was now three thousand miles away in LA. Seb’s stomach made an involuntary lurch. His fingers shook as he pressed Chris’ name on the screen. 

“Hey babe!” Chris greeted. “How was your meeting with Melinda? Did she give you a copy of the promo tour schedule? Text it to me and I’ll see what dates we can make work to meet up.” Chris was babbling rapidly on the other end of the line, Sebastian hardly able to follow. 

His stomach rolling in nauseous waves at the sound of Chris’ easygoing voice.

“I just finished up my workout in the hotel gym. I was about to hop in the shower, but now that I have you on the phone, I think I’d rather get even more dirty than clean,” Chris flirted, desire in his voice. 

Sebastian was silent. His pulse pounding and his brain malfunctioning. A car horn blared behind him on the street, a man loudly cursing while flipping another driver the bird. 

He was in the middle of their proverbial doomsday and his boyfriend was suggesting phone sex. 

“Seb? Where are you? What’s going on?” Chris asked, the seductive tone in his voice from a minute ago, gone. It wasn’t like Seb to not engage in flirty banter.

“I, uh, I’m here,” Sebastian said, his voice cracking, but he didn’t continue.

“Fuck babe, talk to me, you’re starting to scare me,” Chris pressed at the ongoing silence.

“There’s a picture,” Sebastian croaked.

“A picture of?” Chris questioned, unsure of where this was going.

“Of me, from your wrap party in SoHo,” Sebastian clarified somewhat. “Actually, it’s a picture of us.”

“A picture of us…” Chris repeated again, slower this time. 

“Kissing.” Seb whispered into the phone, almost inaudible.

“Kissing?” Chris hesitated, surely he’d misheard. “How could there a picture of us kissing? No one was talking pictures in the bar.”

“Not in the bar, Chris.” Sebastian replied frustrated. “Outside, when we went out for a smoke.”

“Shit,” Chris cursed, the memory popping back in his mind.

“Yeah,” Seb responded, not knowing what else to say.

“So what are we going to do?” Chris asked. “I better call Frank and have him and Melinda strategize.” 

“ _We’re_ not going to do anything,” Sebastian answered, finding his footing.

“But we’re going to have to do some sort of damage control,” Chris reasoned.

 

“I’m going to go back upstairs to Melinda’s office and she’s going to figure out a media strategy on how to minimize the blow back and keep your name out of it.”

“What do you mean?” Chris interrupted.

Sebastian’s mind began to spin at all the possible outcomes of this clusterfuck. And he knew none of them were going to be good. He just wanted it all to stop for a goddamn second.

“You’re not identifiable in the photo, Chris. There’s no need to get your people involved. Melinda will spin this in a way that doesn’t affect you, promise,” Sebastian explained, the anxiety in his voice creeping through the phone. 

“I have 5 missed calls from Melinda; I ran out of her office to call you. I gotta go, talk soon.”

“Babe, wait…” Chris started as Sebastian hung up on him.

Now it was time to face the music. It looks as though Sebastian Stan was about to finally come out to the world.

—————

Chris dialled Seb’s number for what felt like the thousandth time. 

Voicemail. Again.

He’d never hated the sound of Seb’s voice so much as when it was telling him that he was unavailable and to leave a message if it was important.

Of course this was _important_ , it was their fucking lives. Why wasn’t Sebastian answering? It wasn’t like him to screen his calls, especially not from Chris. But then again, nothing about the phone conversation they had 3 hours ago was normal.

Chris had been pacing his bedroom ever since Sebastian had abruptly ended their conversation. His phone lit up with an incoming text message. But not from Seb. It was his manager texting about the _Entertainment Weekly_ photoshoot he had scheduled an hour from now.

He tried Seb’s phone one last time and got his voicemail as he’d come to expect.

He didn’t know what Sebastian was thinking and he knew that his anxiety could get the better of him. The last thing he wanted to do right now was go pose for a damn photoshoot. He wanted to catch the first flight back to New York. 

“Babe. Call me. We have to figure this out, you don’t have to do this on your own. Talk to me, please,” he begged before hanging up.

Reluctantly, Chris threw on some jeans and a henley then headed out the door.

————

The sound of Melinda’s voice had morphed into that of Charlie Brown’s teacher. Sebastian was unable to concentrate on anything the woman had said for the past twenty minutes. 

They had spent hours discussing a couple different options on how to navigate the media shit storm that was headed his way. Seb was thankful to have Melinda on his side. She was a shark.

“Sebastian, I still don’t understand why you won’t just let me forward the name of the mystery man to my source. They’ll run the photo and we follow it up with a comment that you’re in a committed relationship with whoever it is and this whole thing dies down in a couple of days,” Melinda explained. 

“I can’t,” Sebastian replied. “You can tell your source to run the picture with my name. Fine. But I can’t tell you who it is. And I definitely won’t be making a statement.”

Seb’s anxiety spiked at the thought. How was he supposed to explain any of this without potentially hurting Chris? No. It was better that he take the fall and leave his boyfriend out of it. Outing Chris Evans was not an option, not one that he could live with. End of story. 

Melinda looked like she wanted to hit her head on her desk. Sebastian knew he was making her job harder, but that’s why he paid her so well. Normally, he wasn’t such a high maintenance client and he much preferred it that way.

“Okay, if that’s the way you want to play it, that’s what we’ll do,” Melinda sighed.

——

Laying in his bed later that night, Sebastian was beyond restless. 

His mind was racing. His sexuality about to be exposed to the public, with photographic evidence, he was unsure of where it left him.

His career was important to him. He loved acting. Each time he got to explore a new character, he fell even more in love with his craft. He wished he could avoid the looming chaos. If only he could pretend to be someone else right now.

He could barely stomach the thought of where this left his relationship with Chris. Surely, it couldn’t continue. The world would be watching his every move from here on out. All of his relationships, even a _platonic_ friendship with Chris, would be ripe for the picking. It would be catnip for all those media vultures searching for the identity of the mystery man in the photos. There’s no way Chris and his all-American boy reputation would come out unscathed. 

Against his better judgement, Sebastian turned on his phone. 15 unread text messages and 8 missed calls, all from Chris. His fingers hovered over the most recent voice message. He selected the message on the screen, his subconscious longing to hear Chris’ voice.

Seb’s heart seized at Chris’ pleading words. He wanted them to be true, that he didn’t have to do this alone. He wanted to believe that both of their careers and their relationship could survive a scandal like this. But he knew that was wishful thinking on his part, his finger pressed Chris’ number anyway.

“Sebastian! I’ve been trying to reach you all day!” Chris answered on the second ring.

“Hey, I know. I turned off my phone. I had some shit to deal with. But I think we should talk now.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Chris replied, relief and the slightest hint of frustration in his voice.

“So, Melinda is going to tell them they can post the pictures but they’re not getting a statement and definitely not a name,” Sebastian explained. “I think we should lay low for a while. Maybe let some of this blow over.”

“What do you mean ‘lay low’?” Chris questioned.

“I mean you stay in LA or Boston and I’ll stay here in New York,” Seb replied.

“For how long? A week? Two?” Chris proposed.

“Probably longer than that,” Sebastian answered. “I don’t know, just a _while._ ”

“Why?” Chris responded, confusion filling his mind. All he wanted to do was be with Sebastian. To support and comfort him. He knew all of this would be talking a toll on him. He couldn’t imagine not seeing or talking to Sebastian for weeks.

“Because, every paparazzi and fucking magazine is going to be trying to figure out who _you_ are. And I can’t let that happen.”

“Why not? We could just...”

“Because you’re Captain fucking America,” Sebastian retorted, interrupting his boyfriend. Were they even still boyfriends? This was becoming too much.

Chris thought he knew what Sebastian was really trying say, that _his_ reputation and career would take a hard hit if he were to come out. His sexuality wasn’t a topic to be questioned. He was an all-American boy from Boston, as straight as they came. Or so the world thought.

“Plus I’ll be busy on set and that’s not even counting the upcoming promo tour, it’ll be a lot of press. You’ve got your own commitments, too,” Seb continued, making excuses.

“You’re my number one commitment, Sebastian,” Chris replied.

“I know,” Sebastian whispered. “You’re mine, too. 

“Then let me do something about it,” Chris pleaded.

“It’s late. I have a 4 am call time,” Sebastian voiced.

“I love you,” Chris rushed, eager to remind Sebastian.

“Goodnight, Chris,” he replied, ending the call, choking back the words he so desperately wanted to say. 

Sebastian clutched his phone to his chest as warm tears streamed down his face. 

**\------**

It had been twelve long days since their late night phone call. Twelve days since he’d heard Sebastian’s voice. 

He’d been back in Boston for a week now. His house felt empty without Sebastian here with him. 

Chris was laying in his bed. Alone. Dodger having fallen asleep with his lion next to the fireplace in the living room, he couldn’t bear waking him up just to have some company. He hadn’t been able to get more than 4 hours sleep at a time since this whole shit show had gone down and it was starting to catch up with him.

He had an important teleconference call tomorrow afternoon and had to be on his A-game. If only he could get some rest. As a dire last resort, he ran his hand down his abs and palmed himself.

 _Fuck._ At the first tingle in his cock, he closed his eyes and saw the face of the man who he so desperately missed. He thought of the way Seb’s lips felt against his. The subtle taste of mint on his tongue from his favorite chewing gum.

He longed for the weight of Sebastian’s body. His hips bucked as he lowered his sweatpants and gripped his cock. He spit into his palm and stroked himself. 

Chris’ mind drifted to a recent memory of Sebastian taking his cock in his mouth. He pictured Seb’s smug smirk when he’d moan almost loud enough for the neighbours to hear. Chris squeezed himself with an extra firm pressure, the sensation making him writhe. His heavy breaths and the slide of his slick hand the only sounds in the room.

His back arched off the duvet, he could almost feel the way Sebastian would lap at his sensitive tip and immediately follow by taking him balls deep. His thumb smeared the pre-cum over the crown of his cock and his hand reached to fondle his balls. He tensed at the stimulation, his orgasm close. 

_“I fucking love having your cock in my mouth.” Seb moaned taking soft, delicate licks at the hard length in his grasp. He changed up the rhythm by tapping the head of Chris’ dick on his flattened tongue, eliciting deep guttural moans._

The memories sent Chris over the edge, his hand moving steadily as his cock pulsed his release. His other arm thrown on his head, covering his eyes.

He grabbed a couple tissues and cleaned up. His body now satiated, feeling sleepy. But his mind and his heart still reeling with hurt and guilt.

He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text. 

_Meet me for breakfast at Sal’s at 9 tomorrow?_

His phone vibrating a couple minutes later in response. 

_Sure thing._

_————_

Chris sat in his and Seb’s usual booth in the back of the diner. He sipped on a cup of coffee, hoping it would wake him up. Last night’s orgasm had granted him 6 hours of uninterrupted sleep. A small blessing.

“Good morning, doofus. How are you this fine Tuesday?” Scott asked cheekily as he slid into his side of the booth. 

“Shitty,” Chris grumbled as his favorite waitress, Judy, dropped off his order. 

“Someone’s stress eating,” Scott remarked, commenting on the giant plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon and strawberry shake. “You want a side of fries with that?”

“Fuck off,” Chris flipped his brother the bird.

“What can I get for ya, Scott?” Judy asked.

“I’ll take an egg white omelette, with spinach and tomato,” Scott replied. “I’m watching my figure,” he grinned, running his hands down his torso, smoothing his tight polo.

“Coming right up, Sweetie,” Judy said, walking back towards the kitchen.

“At least _somebody_ thinks I’m sweet,” Scott smirked.

“Yeah, well Judy probably isn’t having the worst couple of weeks of her life,” Chris challenged. 

“What’s up, buttercup? Tell Dr. Scott all your problems,” his brother joked.

“Fuck off, Scott. I’m being serious,” Chris whined as he shoved a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. 

“Okay, okay. No jokes. What’s wrong?” Scott asked, his voice genuine.

“Well, you’ve probably already seen the pictures of Sebastian, online. He’s going through some rough shit and I don’t know what to do. He won’t return my calls,” Chris explained. 

“Anyone with internet access or who’s been to a grocery story has seen those photos. Good for Sebastian for getting some. God knows, I’m not,” Scott smiled.

Chris shot a glare at his younger brother.

“At ease soldier, maybe he just needs some time to deal with it on his own. I’m sure he knows you’re here to support him, you’re overbearing on a good day. But you’re his friend and when he’s ready to talk, he will. It’s got to be hard to have your sexuality exposed to the entire world like that. It was hard enough as a kid in high school,” Scott offered.

“It’s not just that...” Chris trailed, shoving two slices of bacon into his mouth.

“Here’s your omelette, honey.” Judy placed Scott’s meal in front of him. “Say hi to Sebastian for me next time you see him, Christopher. It’s been awhile since you brought him around.”

“Will do,” Chris muttered his mouth full.

“Thanks, Judy,” Scott added.

Judy walked away to check on another table. 

“What’s that about?” Scott asked curiously, his perfectly groomed eyebrow raised. “Since when is Sebastian a Sal’s regular?”

“Uh, we ate here when he came to visit a couple times. Had to introduce him to the world famous milkshakes.” Chris slurped his own, delaying his brother’s interrogation. 

“Christopher. Robert. Evans. My spidey sense is tingling and it’s telling me you’re not being 100% truthful,” Scott accused. 

“Guilty,” Chris admitted. 

“Out with it, I don’t have all day. I promised mom I’d help her when I’m done here. You know it’s really hard being the good son, picking up all your slack. So much responsibility,” Scott bragged.

Chris knew his brother was busting his balls but he couldn’t help but feel like it was true. He’d been so caught up in his own shit that he’d only called his mom once since he’d been back in town. He’d been avoiding her. His mother would’ve taken one look at him and read him like a book. He wasn’t ready to face her, facing Scott was hard enough. 

“Well it turns out it Sebastian wasn’t the only one in those photos,” Chris mumbled, taking another sip of his shake.

“Yeah no shit, there was also the hottie whose tongue was shoved down his throat,” Scott replied.

Chris’ face flamed at his brother’s words, the milkshake he had been drinking nearly coming back out through his nose.

“Are you okay?” Scott worried, while Chris continued coughing forcefully, attempting to swallow. 

“OH MY GOD!” Scott whisper-shrieked in realization at Chris’ reaction. “It’s _you_. You’re the hottie!”

His eyes still wide as saucers Scott added, “You’d think your own brother would recognize your big meatball head. I’m ashamed of myself, and grossed out that I thought you were hot.”

Chris gave a slight roll of his eyes at Scott’s lame insult, “So what do I do?”

“You mean besides help me pick up my jaw off the floor?” Scott smarted. “I can’t believe my big brother and I have more in common than I thought.”

“He won’t return my calls or texts. He said he doesn’t want me to be in New York,” Chris lamented.

“So I’m going to assume the fact that you’re consoling yourself by binge eating, means you two are more than just fuck buddies,” Scott asked.

“Jesus, Scott, you sure have a way with words,” Chris admonished, not denying his brother’s suspicion.

“We’re dating. We _were_ dating,” Chris corrected, exhaling a breath. “Fuck, I don’t know, anymore. Hence why I’m here asking for your help over pancakes and omelettes.”

“Well, first off I want to commend you for coming to me first, a wise decision. I’ve been through the whole coming out thing. It’ll be like having a How-to guide at your side.” Scott complimented himself. 

“That’s the last thing Seb wants. It’s why he’s been avoiding me,” Chris protested. 

“It won’t be pretty, that’s for sure. But you’ll get through it.”

“How are you so sure? I feel like I can’t predict anything anymore. Seb’s convinced it’ll ruin my career.”

“You’re Captain fucking America, Chris. If anyone can handle the upheaval with any kind of tact, it’s you.” Scott interrupted.

“I think he’s afraid I’ll resent him for it.” 

“And will you?” Scott asked, bluntly.

“Of course not, I’d give it all up for him,” Chris declared, conviction in his voice.

“I don’t think I’m the person you need to be telling that to,” Scott said. “Now, I can’t keep mom waiting, I don’t want Shanna or Carly stealing my title as Mom’s favorite. Let me know how it goes with Sebastian and as always call if you need me.”

Scott slid out from the bench leaving Chris to decide what he was going to do with his newfound revelation.

_______________________

Sebastian hadn’t left his condo except to go to set for the past two weeks. The paparazzi had been outside his place for a few days but when he hadn’t appeared they eventually moved on to their next celebrity target. He’d successfully avoided seeing the tabloid covers, but he still had to deal with many texts from friends and family checking in on him seeing as they’d all seen the photos. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. Having his privacy ripped away from him, had left him feeling really anxious and without having Chris to talk to, he’d been having an exceptionally rough time.

As per Melinda’s prediction, the media had been much less interested with the fact that he had been caught kissing a man, and much more interested in _who_ he was kissing. Thankfully Chris’ identity remained safely hidden. Some theories had circulated, but none had gained any real traction. Melinda had suggested he lay low and that’s exactly what he intended to do.

He turned on the TV and cued up an episode of _Game of Thrones_. It was his go-to show whenever he wanted to zone out from the real world. Sitting on his sectional, he grabbed a bag of tortilla chips and a jar of salsa off the coffee table and pressed play. 

__________

Seb’s eyes popped open, his arm inadvertently crushing the bag of tortilla chips laying against his chest at a startling sound.

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to scare you,” a familiar voice said as Seb’s heart thudded in his chest. 

His eyes made their way across the room to the beautiful man standing in his living room.

“What the hell,” was Seb’s immediate response. “How’d you get in here?” 

“Well, I knocked and you didn’t answer and I still had the key you gave me. So, I thought I’d come in here and help myself to a beer while I waited; but don’t worry I was very stealthy,” Chris winked awkwardly.

“What are you doing in New York? I thought you were staying in Boston,” Sebastian asked, his mind feeling fuzzy.

“Well I _was_ in Boston until I realized that the only person I wanted to be with wasn’t there. I finally got my head out of my ass, with Scott’s help — he wants to make sure he gets his credit; and then I made my way down here.”

Chris walked over to the couch and picked the bag of chips up off of Seb’s body and placed them on the coffee table. He sat down on the sectional and glanced at the TV showing the on demand menu screen.

“Watching GoT reruns without me?” Chris cajoled, trying to lighten the tension and confusion on Seb’s face. “I hope it wasn’t the _Red Wedding_ , I know how that episode fucks you up every time.”

“Well everything is pretty fucked up these days, so it’s par for the course,” Sebastian replied sharply, the angst evident in his eyes. 

“I’m here to fix that,” Chris insisted, moving closer to the man he loved. His hands began running down Seb’s arms, in a comforting motion.

Sebastian’s eyes drifted closed, helpless to resist Chris’ scent and warmth intoxicating him. He leaned into the strong chest facing him and his body relaxed at the contact. Chris nuzzled his face into Sebastian’s hair, taking slow deep breaths. He so desperately missed the closeness and the intimacy between them. His arms wrapped around Seb’s torso bringing them even closer together.

Chris began placing soft kisses on Seb’s temple, and continued fluttering them down to his ear and eventually his collarbone. Seb’s breathing quickened, the rest of his body refusing to move away from the attention.

The intent of Chris’ unprompted visit to Seb’s condo had been to talk. But after one look at Seb’s anxious expression, he knew all that could wait. He wanted to make Sebastian feel loved, to make him feel good and Chris knew that he could quickly accomplish the goal with his body.

Chris’ hands ran up and down Seb’s back in comforting strokes and after a few moments his hands slid below Sebastian’s shirt, seeking the warmth of his skin on his fingertips. Sebastian moaned into Chris’ chest and the back of his mind sent him a flash of warning, but his body’s instinct overrode any logic. 

The wandering hands quickly tugged his shirt over his head along with Chris’. He pressed their bodies together, craving the contact of his bare skin against his own.

Chris continued his slow assault of soft kisses down his chest. The coarse hair of his beard causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. There was so much Chris wanted to say, but he wasn’t going to risk pushing Sebastian away for anything. He wanted him too much, he feared this moment could be their last. He was going to savour every moan, kiss and tremble of the beautiful man in his arms.

“I missed you,” Sebastian confessed.

“I missed you, too,” Chris assured him while sliding back against the couch, pulling Sebastian with him. He took a deep pull on his glorious mouth while spreading Seb’s thick thighs on either side of his lap.

With their mouths connected, Chris pressed every inch of their bodies together, having had more than enough space over the past two weeks. He never again wanted to be apart from Sebastian Stan.

Seb started grinding down on Chris’ cock and the pleasure flooded through him. Chris nipped at Seb’s bottom lip and gave hot sucks as encouragement. Sebastian’s breathy moans were intoxicating and Chris inhaled each one.

Chris squeezed his hand between the confines of their bodies, reaching for the band of Seb’s sweats. Sebastian writhed against the hand that made the lightest of contact with his cock. He thrust up into Chris’ palm, relishing in the delicate touches, his arms gripping the hard muscle of Chris’ shoulders.

“Make me feel good,” Sebastian whimpered into Chris’ kiss.

“Always, baby,” Chris reassured.

Chris slid his hand into Seb’s sweats and under the fabric of his underwear, the hot silky skin of Sebastian’s cock like velvet in his hand. He gave Seb’s length an unforgiving squeeze, wetness already covering Seb’s tip.

“Uh, more. Don’t stop.” Sebastian groaned in irritation at the slow pace of Chris’ movements. 

Chris removed his hand and brought his cupped palm to his mouth to spit. “I’ve got you,” he said while slicking Seb’s cock with saliva. His hand alternated between slow pumps and fast strokes. Desperate for relief, Sebastian began bucking into the fist gripping him with tight pressure. The sensation varied from intense pleasure to dull pain. Seb’s fingers dug their way forcefully into Chris’ skin, sure to leave marks.

Chris swept his thumb over the crown of his cock and tugged intensely as Sebastian released. His hot cum landing on their warm skin. Chris’ finger wandered up to the mess and swiped a drop that he brought up to his lips for a taste. He let out a low growl of approval.

“I missed your taste,” Chris informed the man whose chest heaved against his own and whose head laid on his shoulder.

“Can’t talk,” Sebastian replied, still out of breath; his body a pile of putty.

They lay like that for sometime. The quiet somehow both comforting and uneasy.

“As much as I’d love to stay here, with you against me forever, I think maybe we should talk?” Chris ventured.

Seb’s eyes rose to meet Chris’, listening but not trusting himself to speak.

“I wanted to come here so I could tell you how much _I need you_. These past couple weeks were torture. I mean, I know what it’s like to be apart from you, that’s the nature of the job. But it was unbearable not to be able to talk to you, Seb. You’re my person. And by the fact that I found you here, stressed as hell, all alone and passed out at 4 in the afternoon on a Wednesday, I think I’m yours, too.”

“But it doesn’t change anything, Chris. We’ve lost the little bit of privacy we had. There’s no way to keep this out of the press. No one is going to buy the best friend routine,” Sebastian contested.

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I’ve made the mistake of letting the media get in the middle my relationships before and look how those turned out,” he said referring to his famous exes.

“Exactly, and it’s already happening again,” Sebastian agreed. “Let’s just stop before we get even more hurt, I swear Chris, I can’t do it. I’m not as strong as you.” 

“Babe, you’re the strongest guy I know. The fact that you just exposed yourself to the world to protect me? That was the bravest and hottest thing anyone has ever done for me.” He took Seb’s face in his hands, willing him to understand.

“What I was trying to say was I’ve let the media ruin good things before, and this time I’m not letting them win,” Chris declared. “This time I’m putting my relationship first, because you’re what matters Seb. _We’re what matters.”_

“But your career, it’s too important,” Sebastian insisted.

“Fuck my career, worst comes to worst I become a high school drama teacher back in Boston. And to be honest, as long as we’re together that doesn’t sound half bad.” Chris reassured warm blue eyes staring into his own.

“You’d finally have a valid reason for owning all those grandpa sweaters,” Seb laughed, picturing the man he was standing in front of a room of teenagers.

“Now how about getting us cleaned up,” Chris proposed. He scooted to the edge of the couch. Sebastian wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist as he rose and walked them down the hallway to the master bath.

He placed Sebastian on the edge the vanity. Chris unbuttoned his jeans and slid them and his underwear down his toned legs. Sebastian loved his close up view of Chris’ sculptured form. His hard work in the gym paid off tenfold and Sebastian appreciated all the benefits.

Chris opened the glass shower door and turned on the water. The hot water falling from the dual rainfall shower heads on each side. He urged Seb off the vanity and pulled down his sweats in one swift motion. With his hand on the small of Seb’s back he followed him into the shower and under the warm spray.

The water quickly slicked up their skin. The steam rising around them. 

“So we’re really doing this. We’re going to be together _in here_ and _out there_ ,” Sebastian asked seeking confirmation. 

“Seb, we’re going to be together in every way. In here, out there, you on top, me on top, doggy style or any other damn style you can think of,” Chris said, his signature giggle escaping. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at the meatball in front of him. The very hot and very _naked_ meatball. 

“Ok, well let’s start with _in here_ ,” Sebastian said, seduction in his voice. 

He grabbed his bottle of body wash off the ledge and squirted a dollop into his palm. He rubbed his hands together creating a rich lather. His soapy hands began roaming the broad muscles before him, they traveled along his defined pecs. Sebastian softly traced the quote along Chris’ collarbone. 

“Your hands feel so good,” Chris sighed. “But a little lower, would be even better.”

“Here?” Seb asked, his hands drifting along the defined six pack, rinsing away the evidence of his earlier release.

“Closer…” Chris voiced, breathily.

Seb’s hands slid further south, following the trail of soap bubbles. He admired the hard length begging to be touched.

Sebastian dropped his knees to the tile. He took the base of Chris’ throbbing cock in his hand. He ran his thumb along the thick veins earning himself a sharp gasp from the man above him, his thumb and forefinger circling the crown. The hot water warmed their skin though Chris’ blood already flamed in anticipation. Sebastian cupped the heavy balls hanging between Chris’ thighs, rolling them in his palm. Chris could feel tingles running up his spine.

“Not like this, I wanna be inside you,” Chris grunted.

Sebastian groaned his approval as he took Chris’ cock in his mouth. The water running down the sharp planes of his face. His tongue ran up and down the hard shaft and his lips released Chris’ dick with a pop. He looked up at Chris, his eyes meeting a molten gaze. Chris reached down and pulled Sebastian up by his upper arms. He pulled Sebastian to him, their torsos flush. Then pressed their mouths together, his tongue seeking immediate entrance. Their tongues tangled briefly before Chris turned Seb and pressed him against the shower wall.

Seb’s hot chest and cheek made contact with the cool tile. The desire in his body compounding as Chris’ legs spread his own. He felt a soapy finger slide between his cheeks, his hips naturally moving backwards towards the source of the pleasure. 

Chris stretched Seb’s entrance, stroking slowly and thoroughly. His own body growing even more anxious to be inside. His spread Seb’s ass cheeks and gave a forceful slap, drops of water bouncing off his firm skin. “That was for ignoring my calls.” 

Sebastian’s arms braced himself on the shower wall as he listened to Chris slick up his hard shaft with the bottle of lube they kept for situations such as these.

“I need you,” Chris growled. “This isn’t going to be gentle, that’s going to have to wait.” 

Seb moaned pushed himself backward, impatient at Chris’ delay. His body engulfed his tip of his cock and stretched him. The sounds of their heavy breath were masked by the running water.

Chris began to thrust, his cock entering Seb’s warm heat inch by inch. An agonizing cry parting Seb’s swollen lips. Once Chris was fully seated, his balls resting against the curve of Seb’s ass, he pressed his chest against Seb’s back and whispered, “I’ll give it all up. The money, the fame, the awards. They don’t mean anything without you. This, here with you, this is what I want. This is where I want to be. _I love you_.”

Sebastian began rolling his hips, desperate for friction. Chris began to thrust in slow, decadent strokes, making contact with Seb’s prostate which had him uttering nonsense, but Chris made out a faint mumble, “I love you, too.”

The pleasure-induced and uninhibited proclamation warmed Chris’ heart; he knew that Sebastian’s selfless action had been fuelled by his heart. 

Unable to restrain himself, Chris began pumping in and out, in short bursts. Seb leaned his head against his forearm as he reached down and fisted his own cock. He jacked it in time with Chris’ frantic thrusts. His body began to heat as an intense orgasm overwhelmed his senses. Ropes of cum covering his body and the glass tile. He sagged against the wall in fatigue, but Chris propped him up in his strong hold, chasing his own release. With two more deep strokes, Chris held Sebastian firm to him as hot spurts filled him.

“Fuck, that was long overdue,” Chris chuckled, coming down from his high. He pulled out and turned Sebastian to face him. He held the well-fucked man in his arms and let the streams of water wash them clean.

He turned off the water and grabbed two fluffy towels. Chris took his time caring for Sebastian, drying every inch of his body. The soft fabric grazing his sensitive flesh. Seb was weary from the exertion and clung to Chris.

Chris led them to the bedroom and covered their bodies with the soft duvet, their limbs intertwining. It was there, in the quiet comfort that the chaos of the past two weeks fled and a sense of understanding settled between them.

“You ready?” Chris asked.

“For another round? Jesus, Evans. I’m not a goddamn teenager.” Sebastian chided.

“You know what I mean. Are you ready to tell the world about us?” Chris clarified.

“I think the question is are _you_ ready?” Sebastian retorted cheekily. “All those people on Tumblr are going to have a field day with this.”

“They just knew what was up before everyone else, they’re smart folks, and frankly I’m flattered; they shipped me with the _hottest guy_.”Chris quipped.

Chris reached for his phone on the bedside table. He raised his arms and snapped a candid selfie of the two of them; a small smile on Seb’s mouth and his lips pressed against Seb’s forehead, a hint of their bare chests visible.

Chris typed a quick caption on his phone. He looked Sebastian in the eye and reassured him. “No matter what happens, me and you, we’re it.” 

“Okay,” Seb voiced inhaling a deep breath, reinforcing his confidence.

Chris brought their warm lips together and pressed send. 

“Now all of Twitter and the rest of the world knows, that I am in love with Sebastian Stan.”

Chris turned off his phone, returning it to its rightful place on the bedside table before and rolling on top of the love of his life, gently grinding his hips. 

“So, are you ready yet?” he winked.


End file.
